La historia de mi primer beso
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: Todo comenzó con una simple pregunta: "–Abuela, ¿Qué es un beso?". Esta pregunta calo muy profundo en los recuerdos de la abuela Pan, que le contara a su nieto Goku Jr. la historia de su primer beso.


La historia de mi primer beso.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summary:**_

_**Todo comenzó con una simple pregunta: **__**"**__**–**__**Abuela, ¿Qué es un beso?". Esta pregunta calo muy profundo en los recuerdos de la abuela Pan, que le contara a su nieto Goku Jr la historia de su primer beso.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era un hermoso día soleado en la montaña Paoz. Goku y la abuela pan habían ido a entrenar allí y a pasar un rato la tarde, pero Goku no estaba al máximo nivel ese día si no todo lo contrario… estaba muy distraído. Pan estaba entrenando con el pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que el niño estaba en las nubes.

–goku ¿Qué te ocurre?, hoy no estas al nivel que esperaba –dijo Pan preocupada.

–Lo siento abuela, es que tengo una duda que desde hace mucho quiero preguntarte –dijo Goku mientras su abuela lo escuchaba atentamente – ¿Qué es un beso abuela?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas Goku?

–Porque yo he visto una foto tuya besando en los labios a un chico –dijo Goku recordando la escena –Era muy alto, su cabello era de color lila y sus ojos eran azules y… –Goku se calló al ver que se dibujaba un seño triste en el rostro de su abuela.

–Goku, un beso en los labios es eso que se da con amor a quien amas con todo tu corazón, aunque sea chiquitito, entra siempre al corazón… los besos son las únicas caricias que no requieren manos. Un beso es la muestra de amor más grande entre dos enamorados –esa fue la respuesta de Pan.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que tu y ese chico se amaban? –pregunto Goku con inocencia.

–Si nos amábamos mucho y su nombre era Trunks… Trunks Brief.

–Abuela Pan, ¿Por qué nunca me lo presentaste?

–Es porque el…murió Goku, el murió –dijo Pan con la vos un poco quebrada –Murió mucho antes que yo y no pudimos revivirlo con las esferas del dragón, así que jamás volví a saber de él –dijo Pan muy triste al recordar – ¿Alguna otra pregunta que quieras hacerme?

–Si solo una, abuela ¿Cómo fue tu primer beso? –pregunto Goku con curiosidad.

Un mar de sentimientos de vieron reflejados en los ojos de la abuela Pan, entre todas esas emociones se veían dibujados muchos recuerdos de su pasado así como de su vida entera, sus batallas y las muertes de sus seres queridos, especialmente Trunks.

–Siéntate yo te contare como fue mi primer beso –Pan empezó a relatar y a recordar la historia de su primer beso.

"_mi primer beso fue después de la batalla contra Baby, fue un verano en que la tierra vivía en armonía…aunque nadie sospechaba que la tranquilidad duraría muy poco tiempo. Trunks y yo éramos muy buenos amigos, salíamos todo el tiempo juntos a centros comerciales, a comer, a tomar helados etc. Pasaba el tiempo y sin querer empezamos a sentir amor el uno por el otro, después de confesarlo__ fue cuando empezamos a hablar sobre los besos… Le dije que nunca había besado a nadie, y él me contestó que podía esperar todo el tiempo que yo quisiera para darnos nuestro primer beso, ya que debía ser muy especial para mí._

_La verdad es que desde ese momento tuve curiosidad, entonces el día que cumplimos el mes estábamos en el parque, me llevó un regalo hermoso, forrado en papel de regalo con escarcha roja, era un peluche gigante de corazón que decia "te amo bebé". Yo ya me sentía lista para mi primer beso, y que ese le pertenecía a él, porque lo guardé para el primer chico del cual me enamorara y ese era el… Trunks Brief._

_Un día de tantos que platicábamos decidió invitarme a que lo acompañara por el boleto para un concierto de su banda favorita. Se suponía que iríamos con mi tío Goten, él y yo pero mi tío no pudo ir ese día y solo fuimos él y yo. Compró su boleto y me preguntó si ya quería irme a casa y le dije que no, entonces me llevó a un parque a caminar. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a llover. Dije que tenía frío, él se acercó y me abrazó, recuerdo cómo mi corazón se aceleró cuando se acercó a mí, no me importaba el frío ni la lluvia, lo único que me importaba era lo cómoda que me sentía en sus brazos. De pronto nuestros rostros quedaron cerca uno del otro, mi corazón se aceleró, presentía lo que iba a pasar pero estaba muy nerviosa para aceptarlo, lo sentí indeciso un momento estaba tan nervioso como yo, pensé que todo quedaría ahí pero de pronto y por sorpresa ¡me besó!_

_De una forma dulce, tierna, era la primera vez que alguien me besaba, estaba muy tensa para disfrutar el momento, no dejaba de pensar, pero de pronto mi mente cayó en blanco y me dejé llevar por el momento. Fue hermoso, sensacional, él y yo abrazados protegiéndonos de la lluvia, con nuestros corazones galopando como caballos salvajes, no quería que ese momento acabara. Muchos años después Trunks murió, pero ese primer beso es algo tan lindo que siempre recordaré__**"**_

Pan termino de relatar con unas pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas en sus ojos.

–Abuela, que beso tan lindo –dijo Goku un poco triste por su abuela –No llores abuela Pan, tu lo amabas, por eso yo estoy seguro de que el te sigue amando y de seguro te esta esperando en el otro mundo y cuando estés allí lo veras de nuevo –dijo Goku entrando a su casa.

Mientras que contaba la historia ellos volaron hasta la casa. Pan quedo un poco pensativa ante las palabras de su nieto, tenía muchos recuerdos de Trunks guardados en el ático de su casa… recuerdos de su niñez y juventud que jamás olvido. Subió hasta el ático y allí busco por todos lados una caja de cartón, una caja que para ella tenía un valor incalculable. Cuando la abrió, pudo encontrar un oso rosado y muy grande con una frase en el…"te amo bebé"…eso decia. También pudo encontrar una foto de ella y Trunks sosteniendo una esfera de cuatro estrellas. Pero lo más importante es que pudo encontrar todos esos recuerdos que el tiempo había borrado de su mente.

–Trunks, Goku todavía tiene mucho que aprender aquí y me gustaría poder estar contigo en el otro mundo pero, mi nieto aun no esta listo… cuando lo esté te prometo que yo iré contigo mi amor, espérame por favor Trunks.

Ella sabía que Trunks la esperaría, porque a pesar de los años jamás dejaran de sentir lo mismo el uno por el otro…

Así como se sintieron al vivir la historia de su primer beso.

Fin.


End file.
